Tout Donner
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: You are my everything. I will give you all of me. Tout Donner (Give Everything) is a short fluffy Victuuri one-shot.


_**Tout Donner**_

Two halves make a whole, but effort is needed to put them together. Victor knew that. His love for Yuuri was indescribable and he sometimes wondered whether Yuuri knew how much he meant to him.

It had been a rollercoaster ride. The rejection the first few weeks made him doubt if it was not better to return to Yakov in Russia. He had cried himself to sleep many times while hugging his poodle Makkachin. But he had already fallen hard and decided to not give up on Yuuri. The man was special. He had showed him his confident and careless side at the Grand Prix Final banquet last year, and Victor just wanted to see that side of Yuuri once more. He had fallen for the confident Yuuri, but also for the shy Yuuri here in Hasetsu. The adorableness Victor sometimes witnessed was what made him perhaps fall even harder. Both sides of Yuuri Katsuki were the reason why Victor wanted to come closer to the younger skater. Victor had decided not to push him too much, but to let Yuuri know about his feelings in subtle ways. He had simply nothing to lose. It was now or never.

Yuuri touched him more, a friendly pat on the shoulder or sitting close together watching ice skating performances of the last years. He had become used to Victor's presence and did not recoil when their hands accidently touched. It gave Victor hope. But he was aware of the fact that it could not interfere with his role as a coach too much, and thus he did scold Yuuri before their morning training sessions when the man with glasses overslept again.

Yuuri started taking initiative. He took Victor to sightseeing spots in and around Hasetsu and thought of new ideas for his free skate performance. He blushed when he took Victor's hand to pretend to show him something and then not letting go of his hand. Victor felt the butterflies in his stomach just thinking back to those treasurable moments.

Victor made mistakes, big ones. He broke Yuuri's glass heart by suddenly saying he would quit being Yuuri's coach if the latter did not end up on the podium. Victor had bonked his head against the wall for hours. Seeing those big tears rolling over Yuuri's cheeks made him realize the things he said and the impact they had. Yuuri had only asked him to be by his side and walked back to the rink, leaving a confused and sad Victor behind. Victor knew he was a rookie in coaching and Yuuri sometimes knew better than him about certain matters. Yuuri forgave him as he patted his coach's head and entered the ice when it was his turn to perform. He had been the stupid one causing the issue and Yuuri had been the one resolving it . He had this time taken the effort to put the two halves together. The man was too good for him, Victor realized.

He surprised Victor and Victor surprised him. A smiling Yuuri looked up, laying underneath him on the ice. Looking back, it was one of the most beautiful memories he had. Yuuri's eye shone and he had to restrain himself from kissing the man again.

Love needs to come from both sides. Yes, Victor knew. He had bought a golden ring for Yuuri two weeks prior to the championships in Barcelona. Yuuri did not know that when after he had given Victor his ring, that there was a surprise for him as well. His reaction when he too received one in front of the beautiful and romantic church was something that Victor will always remember. The old world champion saw Yuuri crying again, but not from sadness. No, this was pure happiness.

Victor was not the only one making mistakes. Yuuri told him he wanted to end everything after the finals. Victor's heart broke in a million pieces. All went through all kind of emotions. Anger. Sadness. He did not want his love and life to end here. What about this ring? What does 'this what we have' mean to you, Yuuri? But it was a mistake out of love, Victor then realized after hearing Yuuri's explanation. I do not want to hold you back. I saw you looking at the ice skaters, you miss it, Victor. I am the one who is in your way. No, Victor shook his head. He had chosen Yuuri and not ice skating. Yuuri was important for him now. Far more important than being the best in figure skating.

Then, a silver medal. However, a kiss would only be shared when it was gold. A promise was made between them. Victor never felt so overjoyed, but knew it was not an easy task to fulfill three roles: coach, professional ice skater and… fiancé. A kiss was shared nonetheless outside the ice rink after everyone had gone home. Victor loved Yuuri no matter what he did or even if he lost. Yuuri was Yuuri, the man he loved. As long as their love came from both sides, they had nothing to lose.

* * *

Victor watched Yuuri entering the church, dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo. Rosy cheeks and a wide smile on his face. Family cheered as Yuuri walked down the aisle to his fiancé and almost husband in front. Victor swallowed away his tears. His tears of happiness. He felt Yuuri's warm hand in his. A perfect fit.

You are my everything. I will give you all of me.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

I got inspiration for this story through the song 'Tout Donner' by Maître Gims.

It is a short fanfic this time, but I had this idea and simply had to write it!

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it :D

English is not my native language, if you find any grammatical mistakes please let me know! Thank you! ^^

Find me on tumblr with the same username!


End file.
